


Sera's Journal of Wonder, Not-Cookies, and Bad Poetry

by sweettasteofbitter



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Experimental Style, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweettasteofbitter/pseuds/sweettasteofbitter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Sera fell for Cassandra, and we had only Sera's journal as a source on how their relationship develops?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sera's Journal of Wonder, Not-Cookies, and Bad Poetry

**Author's Note:**

> I tried copying the style of Sera's journal for this story, and I hope I succeeded. These parts can more or less be inserted in her canon journal, and I also included a few more references to inner circle people because I felt those were lacking in the in-game journal in the first place.

(Below, journal entries by Sera, including many doodles.)

\- The Lady Seeker. She's well-fit. Nice too. She cares. Sometimes.  
\- Still a princess. Needs to learn to shut up about the little people.  
\- Says she doesn't wear underpants. Nice. True or not? Kinda want to find out.

\- Get that book she reads (scratched out). Varric wrote this? That's…weird.  
\- Got one of her other books not by Varric (scratched out). There's pictures! Yuck!  
\- Best thing about this book is the cover.

(Nicely rendered drawing of a tightlaced noblewoman nearly spilling out of her dress. It's a rather accurate copy of the mentioned book's cover, except the woman's face has been replaced by a nug's head.)

\- Heard Seeker-shit happened. Feel bad for Cassandra. What if Friends turned out to do Bad Things? Not good.

\- She likes poetry. Write it for her.  
\- Roses are red, violets are blue, I would like to rub ladyparts with you (scratched out). Piss.  
\- Better get her flowers.

(Doodle of flowers – many flowers. And…bees?)

\- Gave her flowers.  
\- She thought it was a prank. Maybe not give her bees next time.  
\- Cookies (scratched out)? Too early. Still hate them.  
\- Maybe she likes wine (scratched out). Bottles don't last long enough to give to her.

\- She came to me. Thanked me for flowers. She was blushing.  
\- She might have been drunk (scratched out). I might have been drunk.  
\- I think we kissed (scratched out)? We kissed. Sloppy mouths. Still nice.  
\- Need to ask her about it. Not sure if she remembers (scratched out). She remembers. Said it wasn't a mistake if I didn't want it to be.  
\- That's…good, isn’t it? Piss. I don't know.

\- Winter Palace was a mess. Servants didn't deserve this. Bloody Empress. Bloody Duchess. Bloody Corypenis!  
\- Didn’t get to dance with anyone. Not even with Cass. Shit.  
\- Everything is crap. I'm angry. Gonna shoot some arrows.

(Drawing of pincushions made out of Empress Celene, Duchess Florianne, and a mob of nobles.)

\- We killed a dragon!  
\- A _dragon_.  
\- Never felt so alive.  
\- Bull says it's ad...adren...adrenalacrap (scratched out). Good feelings.

\- Stupid temple. Stupid elves.  
\- Cass hates the elfy stuff as much as I do. See? She's smart. It's all bullshit. All demons.  
\- Fuck demons. Fade crap. Gross.

\- Stuff happened. Nice stuff.  
\- Cassandra One Hundred Middle Names Pentagasp is a liar. She _does_ wear underpants.  
\- They're black. Boring.  
\- Pants looked better on my floor.  
\- Wasn't wrong about her being a broody beard though. I like it.  
\- She gets soooooo…(scratched out).

(Doodle of Sera, licking her lips and winking, her thumb and forefinger folded in an O-shape like she's a contented chef.)

\- Bought Cass a book about two ladies. She liked it. Tried reading it out loud to her. Didn't get to finish the first chapter. Nice.  
\- Taught her a lot.  
\- I like being with her. She's…so much. Ugh.  
\- Now I even sound like her. Piss. This is embarrassing.

\- Wicked Grace tonight (scratched out)!  
\- Last night was stupid.  
\- Greasy McDemonface from upstairs said some creepy things. He needs to Shut. It. That's private!  
\- Now people know. About us. Does she think that's bad (scratched out)?  
\- She said it's not bad. At all. She likes us. Being a thing. Wow!  
\- Inquisitor and Blackwall told me they're happy for us. Double wow!  
\- A toast to Cass and Sera!

(Doodle of Sera and Cassandra raising two ridiculously large kegs of ale. There's hearts that resemble butts, too.)

\- Corypheshit is dead! We did it! Big friggin heroes, us!  
\- Party was great! Hungover for two days.  
\- Cass is probably leaving soon. Rebuilding the Seekers. Or something. Don't really understand it. It's important to her. Shit. If she makes me cry, I'm punching someone.  
\- Need to catch up with some Friends. There's stuff to do. Nobles to kick in the danglebag. Stuff.  
\- Changing plans. Staying. Inquisitor said she needs me in Skyhold. For now. At least until Leliana is crowned Divine.  
\- She's a good choice. Scary, but I bet she looks great on plates.  
\- Ask Josie to order Leliana-plates. Lots of them. Put them up around Skyhold. Especially around Vivvy's balcony (scratched out). Shit, she's leaving. Too bad. Would've loved to see her sour face.  
\- Cassandra is staying! That's good. Very good. Still haven't finished that book about the two ladies. Will finish it soon. Very. Soon.


End file.
